


逆转吉原~繁花灯影~

by felinehikaru



Series: 逆转吉原~繁花灯影~ [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨菲逆转吉原，非性转旧更存档





	1. 1~3

1~3  
　　轿厢被人流挤到了一边，如果不是轿夫和护卫们极力疏散，恐怕要困在人群中不得动弹。轿中女子敲了厢壁，侍卫指挥轿夫把轿子停在稍远的地方，又恭谨地卷起窗帘。  
　　女子挥了挥手阻止了他的道歉，抬头往热闹的游行队伍看去，身着华丽衣衫的男子优雅地踏着八文字，繁复的头饰压下一头金发，金色的睫毛在流苏后微微扇动，冰蓝的眼眸直视前方，似乎穿透了吉原的城墙，在秃和新造的簇拥下缓缓前行。  
　　“走吧，要晚点到了。”女子放下窗帘，不再去看花魁道中。  
　　  
　　遣手将菲列特利加毕恭毕敬地请到扬屋，并未敢对她的迟到有任何怨言，“格林希尔家的小姐能选择我们伊屋真是，真是我们的荣幸啊。”负责人带着讨喜的笑脸对着菲列特利加行礼，大概是知道武家的小姐不会多话，便开始安排早就准备好的人手进来。  
　　鱼贯而入的是太鼓们，清一色身着花褂的俊秀少年，在乐声中翩翩起舞，随后又来了几位陪同接待的新造，也是二十上下的美男，举手投足间自由风度，合菲列特利加保持着舒适的距离。  
　　菲列特利加慢慢撑开折扇挡住半张脸，和身侧的护卫小声说道：“他……真的在这里吗？”  
　　“在的，已经为您安排好了，错不了。”  
　　闻言菲列特利加又摆正了身子，等着她找的人出现。  
　　伴随着推开的门传来的是相当爽朗的声音：“听说举办宴会的武家小姐是个美人，我当然要第一个到啊。”声音的主人身材高大，从略显矮小的门里钻进来，却毫无狼狈之感。  
　　来人身着深红的和服，布满鲜红的蔷薇和火焰，领口比吉原规定的露出度还要多开了一寸，隐约可见胸肌。听起来莽撞的人却是对着菲列特利加行了个礼，简单的自我介绍后就坐在一旁自顾饮酒。  
　　留在菲列特利加身边的遣手低声告诉她：“这位是伊屋的太夫，先寇布先生。”  
　　知道他们在谈论自己，先寇布大方地对菲列特利加敬酒：“今天的主角可不是我，不然我怎么会晾着这么可爱的小姐呢？”  
　　话音刚落，又一位身着艳丽和服的年轻男子推门进入，年轻帅气的脸上有些雀斑，却更显得俏皮，头顶歪带着一顶小帽，菲列特利加依稀认识那是舶来品。来人轻快地和菲列特利加打了招呼，坐到另一边，遥对先寇布敬酒。  
　　“这是太夫亚典波罗。”遣手在菲列特利加耳边轻声说。  
　　  
　　音乐还在继续，菲列特利加感觉自己的心跳快要盖过鼓点声了，然而那扇小门却一直没有动静。她身边的遣手起身去催人，一边还和她解释：“花魁这是害羞了。”刚走到门边，门开了。  
　　先进来的是一个俊俏的少年，穿着略朴素的衣衫，先向屋内的人行了礼，然后转身把门推到一边，将后面的人迎接进来。  
　　那个插了点装饰的黑色脑袋先探了进来，这里的门对于吉原的男子来说实在有些太矮了。  
　　当这个男人抬起头时，菲列特利加终于看到了这张朝思暮想的脸，连他什么时候坐到自己身边都不知道了。  
　　“格林希尔小姐？”杨威利温柔的声音把她的神识唤回，她庆幸屋里的灯光闪烁，掩盖了她窘迫的脸色。  
　　她不知道的是，她的反应早就被下面一群身经百战的男人看透了，退到先寇布身边待命的尤里安舒了口气：“还以为点名杨先生的是什么刁蛮小姐，这位看起来还算正常。”先寇布笑他还是个小孩子，刁蛮有刁蛮的玩法，纯情有纯情的花样。  
　　尤里安试着波布兰的语气嘲讽他“敬业”，被先寇布轻轻弹开，毫无杀伤力。  
　　  
　　菲列特利加此时也想不了那么多了，眼前的人带着腼腆的笑容给她敬酒，那些繁复的头饰趴在他的黑发上又滑稽又微妙。  
　　“看到了吗，就是这种又收敛又勾引的笑容，对涉世未深的小姑娘杀伤效果拔群。”先寇布闲得很，和尤里安正大光明偷窥，“不过这种天生的东西，估计学不来。”尤里安上下打量了先寇布：“您这样的我恐怕也学不来。”先寇布当他在夸自己，让他别跟杨威利了来他这儿，包他三个月肉体速成。  
　　  
　　亚典波罗被晾在一边百无聊赖喝着酒，身边都没个能说说话的人，早知道这位小姐目标明确还用他们全体出动……全体……全体？高尼夫他们有客人也就算了，卡介伦人呢？他招招手把身后的秃叫过来，问他知不知道卡介伦去哪儿了。  
　　“先生他帮着算账去了。”亚典波罗啧了一声，还有这招。  
　　  
　　“小姐是第一次来吉原吗？”杨威利的声音在丝弦声中有些不真切，菲列特利加平日里的神魂好似跑没影了，傻傻地点点头，“那真是太荣幸了，第一次就选择了我们伊屋。”浅浅的酒盏举在面前，晃着艳红的波光，杨威利举杯欲饮，却被菲列特利加抓住了手腕。  
　　手掌里传来的冰凉提醒了她的唐突，菲列特利加赶忙收回手，举起自己的酒盏，掩饰尴尬一饮而尽，却被辣了喉咙咳嗽了起来。杨威利赶忙轻轻拍她的后背，等她平复下来又退回到安全的距离。  
　　  
　　“看到了吗？亲切不下流，若有似无的肢体接触。”先寇布还在给尤里安讲解教学，“总有人嘲讽杨躺着赚钱，哪有那么容易的事。”  
　　有些话在吉原的意思说出口就有些怪怪的，不过尤里安想起杨威利平时在房间里坐着不如躺着的样子，确实不好辩驳。  
　　  
　　菲列特利加被呛得眼含泪光，抬头问给她顺气的杨威利：“先生不记得我了吗？”  
　　杨威利没想到会有贵族小姐喊着眼泪对他说这种话，递上手绢：“我们在哪里见过吗？”  
　　“八年前，在江户。”菲列特利加利落擦干眼泪，“抱歉，被呛到了。”  
　　“您为何会在这里呢？”她略微提高了声音，想要穿透扰人的音乐声。  
　　  
　　“当然是为了与您相遇。”先寇布不知道什么时候出现在了二人中间，“好遗憾，您已经决定选择杨了吗？不考虑一下我吗？”  
　　亚典波罗也凑了过来：“这样当面抢人可是要挨骂的，不如试试我？”  
　　杨威利知道他们是过来解围，看看差不多了挥挥手让他们回去，“你们别把格林希尔小姐吓着了。”  
　　  
　　宴席还在继续，乐声穿透木制回廊在吉原的大街上都能听见，菲列特利加稳下心神，同杨威利一来一往地聊天。  
　　“明天我还能来见您吗？”  
　　“当然了，我就在这儿等您。”  
　　临走时菲列特利加给他留下一个小包裹，嘱咐他一定回屋里再打开。  
　　  
　　睡觉前尤里安给杨威利挪开那些书本的时候，发现了这个小包裹：“先生，格林希尔小姐给您的东西要打开吗？”  
　　“我来吧。”杨威利放下手里的书本，接过千鸟纹的小包裹慢慢拆开，里面躺了一个三角形的东西。  
　　“只是……食物……吗？”尤里安以为又会是什么钱财，却和他想的完全不一样。  
　　杨威利拿起那块三明治，不顾尤里安的阻止咬了下去，“原来是她。”  
　（2）  
　　  
　　杨威利的起床时间在吉原也是算晚的，即使是没有客人的时候，他也会睡到日上三竿。负责照顾他的尤里安在起床叫醒这件事上无人出其右。  
　　吉原并不允许客人连着在一位男妓那里过夜，恩客口中的“明天”只不过是个虚词。他并没有把菲列特利加的“明天我还能来见您吗？”放在心上，只是不小心回想起昨晚上三明治的味道，早饭就有些食不知味了。  
　　尤里安只当他起晚饿过了点，收拾起碗筷就留他一个人在房里看书。

　　没有客人的时候，杨威利的房间里堆满了书，想也知道客人给他的钱财都去哪儿了。  
　　客人带着情趣喊他一声“先生”，同僚们有时候也会跟着这么喊，尤里安则是打心眼里尊称一声“先生”。  
　　他本人对此没本没什么感触，左右不过一个称呼，“先生”和“太夫”又有什么区别。  
　　他的脑子里闹哄哄的，小半天也没看进去什么东西，推开门才发现不是他的脑子闹哄哄，而是楼下热闹得很。  
　　  
　　杨威利半个脑袋从楼梯间探出来，被卡介伦逮个正着。  
　　“正要上去找你，来的刚好。”卡介伦冲他挥挥手，伊屋的正式人员基本都在。  
　　还没到准备营业的时候，杨威利头发都没梳，只简单地把一把繁茂的黑发堪堪系在胸前，刘海细碎有些遮住眼睛。  
　　同事们有些人已经换好了衣服，相互打量着合不合适，看到杨威利下来，纷纷停了手里的事儿和他打招呼。  
　　他看了一眼新花样：“舶来品？”  
　　卡介伦把把他的那份交给尤里安，“老板哪有那么大方，搞了一套‘西服’，让裁缝照着样子做了几套。”他推推眼镜，继续说道：“当然，从我们账上扣。”  
　　杨威利知道老板这是着急了，昨夜别的店组织了花魁道中，那金发碧眼的花魁近来风头大盛，吸引了半条街的注意力，他们伊屋自然要想点花样揽揽客。  
　　  
　　先寇布向来不管那么多，兴致高得很，白衬衫的下摆掖在长裤里，扣子却一个没扣上，手里拿着一条领带不知道往哪儿系。  
　　“这个干什么用的，绑手腕的吗？”  
　　跟着他的秃一脸“太夫真会玩”的表情。  
　　杨威利叹口气，从尤里安手里拿过自己的领带，在脖子上打了个结，扣得板板正正，配上身上的和服却是怎么看都有些不伦不类。  
　　先寇布送他“还是你会玩啊”的眼神，一边摸着自己的胡茬说道：“我怎么没想到绑脖子上呢？”  
　　  
　　卡介伦告诉杨威利，格林希尔家的小姐定了明天来第二次，还顺手给了包下他今晚的钱，让他今晚不用接客，不过还是要穿着新衣服在店里晃一晃的。  
　　年纪不大的秃们很羡慕他，被年轻漂亮的武家小姐看上，对吉原每个人来说都是天大的好事。  
　　  
　　店里已经开始准备营业了，尤里安也换好了自己的新衣服，小小的少年看起来很有活力，像吹散吉原迷雾的风。  
　　杨威利找了本书给他拿着，尤里安就像极了上学回来的小公子。  
　　反正不应该站在这吉原里。  
　　  
　　尤里安要帮他换衣服，被他躲了过去，找个了差事把人支使走了。  
　　夕阳投射在杨威利长发上，橘色的光辉停留在微卷的发尖，他盯着面前摊开的书本，身边放着那套仿制西服，眼神却没有停留在斑驳的字迹上。  
　　书的旁边是一个千鸟纹的包袱皮。  
　　他叹了口气，起身缓缓脱掉沉重的外衣，抽开浴衣的腰带，枣红的浴衣从身上滑落。他拿起干净利落的长裤套上，长度正好，就是腰有些肥，可能是最近又瘦了吧。  
　　他刚要弯腰去拿衬衣，一只秀气的手从窗台下冒出来。  
　　  
　　“啊……噫！”  
　　窗台下传来少女的声音，随后另一只手也扒上了窗台，一个身影没两下就跳了上来。  
　　“啊！抱歉……我不是……”  
　　菲列特利加没想到一上来就看到这么刺激的画面。  
　　杨威利只穿了条黑色的长裤站在屋里，光线被她自己挡了一大半，他的上半身隐藏在影子里，脸上映着夕阳，黑色的双眼里倒映着她红透的脸。  
　　菲列特利加下意识用手挡眼，却忘了自己蹲在窗台上，眼看就要向后摔下去了。  
　　杨威利一把抓住她往屋里使劲。  
　　菲列特利加知道自己脸上传来的柔软又结实的触感，来自身下杨威利的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“格林希尔小姐，这里是二楼。”杨威利的头发在挣扎间散开了，铺了一地，周围还散落着换下的衣服。  
　　“杨先生？怎么了？”路过的新造听到了声响，出声询问。  
　　“没什么，书倒了。”杨威利回答他。他房间的盛景伊屋人尽皆知，新造并没多想，说了两句话就走了。  
　　  
　　“格林希尔小姐，您能先起来吗？”杨威利想要先撑起身，手压倒了自己的头发。  
　　菲列特利加烧断的神经好不容易才接上，借着最后的一缕夕阳看清了自己正扑在杨威利身上，赶忙跳起来背过身去。  
　　“对……对不起！我不是……我没有……”她有些担心杨威利把她当成那样的女人了，正紧张着，一只温暖的手揉了揉她的头顶。  
　　“没事。”  
　　  
　　杨威利捡起浴衣先穿上，起身点灯，房间内外都已经完全暗了下来。灯影摇晃在他枣红色的浴衣上，在裸露的一小片胸膛间进进出出。  
　　菲列特利加正座在他面前，冲他行了个礼，“吉原的规矩我知道，只是……我太想见先生您了。”  
　　杨威利有些无奈地回了个礼，对于这突然的到访也是想不到什么处理方法。  
　　菲列特利加从怀里掏出一个小布包递给他，脸上的红晕还没褪去：“这个，我有打听一下先生您的喜好，就先……”  
　　杨威利打开布包，里面是一本书。  
　　“礼物送到了……我就先走了！”菲列特利加猛地站起身就往窗边走，杨威利被她的“从哪儿来回哪儿去”给逗笑了，浅浅的笑声随着灯影晃动。  
　　“下次，叫人送过来就好，这样很危险。”  
　　菲列特利加听他这么说有些失落，又被隐藏在话里的关心安慰了。  
　　“那……明天见。”少女的耳根肉眼可见的红了，说着就要抬腿从窗台跨出去。  
　　“等一下。”杨威利喊住了她，“别动哦。”  
　　  
　　菲列特利加听话地站在窗口背对着他，眼前是华灯初上的吉原，一眼望不到边，只有城墙隐隐约约蛰伏在视线的尽头。  
　　身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，她猜想是杨威利在脱衣服。  
　　等到菲列特利加的脑袋开始冒蒸汽的时候，杨威利终于说道：“请转过来吧。”  
　　  
　　换好了西服的杨威利就站在她面前，和那年在江户的他好像没有什么区别。  
　　  
　　（3）  
　　  
　　时值深秋，红叶隐于夜色，灯影胜于月华。  
　　烛火摇曳溅射的光斑，在菲列特利加眼里看来，恰似那年盛极而落的樱瓣。  
　　“小姐？格林希尔小姐？”  
　　“啊……抱歉……”  
　　风再次从敞开的窗户闯入房里，吹散杨威利未束起的长发。明明是很艳丽的画面，菲列特利加却觉得有些扎眼。  
　　“先生的头发，我来帮您束起吧。”  
　　  
　　杨威利乖乖盘腿坐在地上，将一头长发交予身后的菲列特利加。吉原的灯已经完全亮起，虽不及昨夜的花魁道中那般奢靡浓艳，也已经比只点了一根蜡烛的室内亮了。  
　　杨威利的房间在伊屋较偏僻的地方，不知道菲列特利加怎么找到的。  
　　棕色的木梳滑过黑色长发，梳齿又透过层层青丝压在菲列特利加托着头发的手掌上，惹得手心痒痒的。  
　　“先生……平日里用的是这个梳子吗？”菲列特利加想找些话题分散一下注意力。  
　　“嗯，等你第三次来，就该换成红色的了。”杨威利闭着眼，感觉到了头皮被身后的小姑娘扯了一下。  
　　菲列特利加赶紧把他的头发束成马尾，不去想他话里的意思。  
　　到底还是养尊处优的武家小姐，菲列特利加的手艺和尤里安还是差了不少，杨威利不动声色地把漏下的两缕头发别到耳后，对她说道：“走吧。”  
　　知道杨威利抬腿开始翻窗台，菲列特利加才发觉，他说的“走”是这么个走法。  
　　“托小姐的福，今晚我是自由的，一起在吉原逛逛吧。”  
　　  
　　话说出口了，行动却是个问题。两个人坐在窗台面面相觑。  
　　“您……到底是怎么上来的。”杨威利拢了拢西装的外套，望着屋檐半天找不到下脚的地方。  
　　“就这样啊。”菲列特利加挽起衣服下摆，不顾杨威利的阻拦，直接踩着屋檐几下跳到了地下，“很简单的。”她冲着窗台上的人挥挥手。  
　　“先生您尽管跳，有我接着呢！”  
　　杨威利看着下面仰头看他的少女，比他矮了有一个头，和记忆里那个小姑娘幼稚的身形相差甚远。  
　　他还是摇摇头，踩着屋檐一点一点蹭到旁边屋子的横梁边上，找了个适合踏脚的地方往下跳。  
　　西服比平日的和服容易活动地多，他在菲列特利加赶来扶他之前站稳了脚，夹在耳后的两缕头发又飘了下来。  
　　菲列特利加只想着接他，没有看到他往身后的方向打了手势。  
　　“走吧。”他再次说道。  
　　  
　　两人有惊无险地溜出了后门，伊屋的红灯笼越来越远，喧哗声未曾离去。吉原的街上人来人往，有猎艳的女子，也有寻找恩客的下等游男，吸引客人的小摊子上摆满了色彩艳丽的小饰物。  
　　一些男妓在木格子里展览着自己，木格的阴影将他们分割成块，肌理分明。  
　　  
　　圆月已升起，足以与吉原的花火争辉。街上的人还没有完全进到屋里，来来往往间木屐踢踏，似吉原的鼓点。  
　　菲列特利加低头看了看杨威利的脚，一身西装底下却也是一双木屐，忍不住笑了出来。  
　　杨威利顺着她的目光看向自己的脚，白色的分指袜中夹着红艳的木屐绳子，他有些尴尬地动了动脚趾。  
　　两人停在了枯黄落叶的樱花树下，落叶混着别处飘来的红叶，一起被木屐碾在泥土里。  
　　“今天您的身边没有跟着护卫呢。”杨威利保持着笑容与菲列特利加说话。  
　　“其实是有的。”菲利特里加叹了口气，“我答应了他们，让他们跟在暗处，条件是别让我看见。”她的眼神飘向了几个方向。  
　　“令尊很关心您。”  
　　“母亲不在了，父亲他以男子身份主持格林希尔家很不容易，我也不能过分任性。”  
　　  
　　两人再次陷入了沉默，却没有人急着开口。小贩叫卖的声音在灯笼的红晕里摇摇晃晃飘来，杨威利有些充耳不闻。他的视线停留在了少女的脖颈上，和一般的女性不同，菲列特利加作为武家的继承人，颈部线条纤细紧致，隐藏进和服的领口，几丝散落的头发留在脖子上。  
　　他伸出一半的手半路改变了方向。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“有落叶。”他从菲列特利加肩头拿下一片落叶，擒在手里并未扔掉。  
　　“对了，昨天的花魁真好看啊。”菲列特利加嘴上说着花魁，眼睛却满满的都是他，这让杨威利有些舒心。  
　　“嗯，那是帝屋新来的头牌。”  
　　“不过，还是先生您最好看。”菲列特利加十分自然地说道，杨威利都有些不好意思了，挠了挠黑发眼神飘到了别处。  
　　“先生走过花魁道中吗？”  
　　“是有过一次。”杨威利好像想到了什么，面上有些笑意，“是一次鸡飞狗跳的体验。”  
　　菲列特利加眼睛闪亮地看着他，让他讲一讲，他竖起食指放到她的唇边：“明天，明天的宴席上再和你说。”  
　　“先生好狡猾啊。”菲列特利加涨红了脸，不知道是什么原因，“你明知道我一定会来的。”  
　　杨威利的手离开她的唇，沿着年轻的面庞向后游走，轻轻碰触到她的耳根：“你为什么要来这里呢……”  
　　不等菲列特利加回答，他微微俯身靠近她，用只有两个人听得到声音娓娓道来：“大约是平安时代吧，一位身份贵重的公主和情人深夜私奔了，他们路过结露的草原，月光下尽是闪烁的光点，公主问情人那是什么……”  
　　“那是露珠，生于寒魄，逝于昭华。”菲列特利加打断他的话，言语间是他不曾见听过的坚定。  
　　“是啊，譬如朝露，去日苦多。”杨威利的手没有离开她的脸， 反而加重了抚摸的力道，拇指描绘着她的耳垂，看着它渐渐变红。  
　　“回去吧，已经很晚了。”  
　　杨威利送菲列特利加到吉原门口，高大的红色鸟居矗立在黑夜中，冰凉肃穆仿佛脱离了吉原。菲列特利加走过崎岖的山坡，回头望向吉原，今夜过后，太阳依旧会从她走过的路上升起。  
　　  
　　杨威利穿着久违的西装在人流稀疏的吉原走了一会儿，又回到了伊屋，卡介伦抄着手站在玄关。  
　　“今天没客人？”杨威利脱掉木屐，踩上木制的地板，木板咯吱声被伊屋里还没褪去的喧闹声吞噬。  
　　“客人在上面，我下来透透气。”卡介伦没带眼镜，领带也不在脖子上，领口的扣子松开了好几颗，“今天的生意不错，这些异域风情挺受欢迎。”  
　　离玄关最近的门被猛地拉开，先寇布脑袋上顶着领带探出头来：“哟，和格林希尔小姐幽会得怎么样啊。”  
　　“那么多双眼睛盯着，还叫什么幽会。”杨威利有些疲惫地扯松领带，语气里带上了抱怨，“是谁告诉她我在这里的。”  
　　先寇布被屋里伸出的手拉了回去，卡介伦摇头，得不出答案的杨威利挠头叹气，转身上了楼：“告诉尤里安，明早不要喊我起床。”  
　　


	2. 4-6

　　吉原护城河的水汇进隅田川，注入江户错综的水路，最终环抱住大奥的飞檐楼阁。  
　　御铃廊的铃声穿透绣金屏障，在浅草的神龛前结成纠缠的铃纽，被一双手牵起摇晃，又轻轻放下。杨威利摇铃拍手，双手合十默念心愿。身后的尤里安有样学样，把杨威利刚给他的钱扔到赛钱箱，也念了个愿望。  
　　  
　　昨夜菲列特利加第二次造访伊屋，先寇布绘声绘色描述了杨威利头一次花魁道中的场景，说完就脚底抹油伺候别的客人去了，留杨威利一人在席间挠头。  
　　“想不到亚典波罗太夫那个样子，竟然还擅歌呢。”菲利特里加以扇掩面偷笑，脑海里开始描绘杨威利花魁装扮的样子，总感觉那些繁复的装饰装扮在他的身上是说不出的滑稽。  
　　杨威利举杯饮酒：“他们也是为了帮我缓解尴尬，那个木屐真的好重啊。”  
　　也是亚典波罗和先寇布体力有够好，跟着杨威利的队伍，对着唱了大半条街，还把别的店里擅歌的男妓都吸引了出来一起闹，活生生把花魁道中弄成了红白歌会。  
　　比起所有人都仰视他一个人走路，杨威利显然更喜欢这种闹成一团的景象。菲列特利加本来担心他不愿意提到这个话题，看他的神情除了愉快怀念并没有阴霾，也就放下了心。  
　　杨威利送她出门的时候，她拉着他的袖子欲言又止：“如果……您想要离开吗？”  
　　杨威利背对门口的灯笼，表情隐藏在阴影里看不真切，只有声音传到菲列特利加的耳朵里：“您再来就是第三次了，路上小心，别让格林希尔先生担心了。”  
　　  
　　第三夜需要准备的东西自由菲列特利加出钱，卡介伦操办，并不需要杨威利操心。然而他自己总觉得少了些什么，早上趁人少的时候带着尤里安叫上伊屋的护卫，去到浅草寺做些无用的仪式。  
　　难得外出的他换下了吉原花里胡哨的衣服，穿着普通的外着，看上去不过是个带着书童和护卫出游的，平平无奇的教书先生。  
　　祈祷完成将要离开的时候，他们遇上了早起洒扫的僧人，相互行礼致意后僧人问他们为什么来的这么早，杨威利答道：“明日我要成婚。”  
　　“先生……”尤里安不禁唤他。  
　　“愿您缘结如锦，姻缘永缔。”僧人抱着扫帚合十祝福。  
　　  
　　“先生，您又不是第一次……”  
　　杨威利摸摸他的脑袋，这还是个毛发柔软的小孩子呢。  
　　从浅草寺穿过的风仿佛带上了梵香，托起下落的红叶，送到杨威利的手心。对于吉原的男人来说，姻缘似露水，与恩客的结缘只不过是一个情趣的形式，哪里谈得上一生一世。他不是生于此，却也在潜移默化里接受这样的安排。  
　　而她终究是有些不同的。  
　　“清风微蹙浪，红叶动幽川。”杨威利将红叶叠起，放进了刚求来的姻缘御守里。“难得出来，我们去江户城里逛逛吧。”杨威利对尤里安和看守他的护卫这样说道。  
　　  
　　菲列特利加敲响了父亲的门，格林希尔先生前阵子刚从长洲回来，她便代替父亲去了几次大奥述职。父女俩遣了护卫，从家出门去散步。  
　　“最近去吉原了？”父亲开门见山，没等她回答继续说道，“找到杨威利了？”  
　　“父亲认识他？”菲列特利加猜到了些什么。  
　　“嗯，他很好。只是如果你想玩救风尘，换一个人比较好吧。”父亲看向了大奥的方向。  
　　江户的白天热闹至极，贩夫走卒往来穿梭，千万种声音交织成江户的大街小巷，在悠长的时光里缓缓展开，往不可知的未来里无限延伸。  
　　菲列特利加下意识按住了腰间的刀，刀镡磕碰刀鞘，清脆如神玉鸣响。  
　　杨威利和另一个女人出现在她视野里的时候，她松开了握刀的手。  
　　　　  
　　明明和第一次来时乘坐的同一个轿厢，菲列特利加的心情却完全不同了。本应对这第三夜抱有的期盼欣喜，被前一天下午的偶遇搅拌得一塌糊涂。以为自己早已对他的过往做好了接受的准备，她还是在那时失去了面对的勇气。而杨威利被那人挽着胳膊，极为自然地对她父亲行礼，又对她行礼。  
　　吉原的花魁大摇大摆走在江户的街道上，并不是什么平常事。  
　　这还是菲列特利加第一次看见穿着小袖羽织的杨威利，相较于平民长穿的素色羽织，吉原出品的羽织白底蓝纹略显花哨，却被杨威利束起的黑发压住，安安静静包裹住他缱绻的书卷气。  
　　那女人与她和父亲寒暄两句，便挽着杨威利离开了。

　　“小姐，到了。”护卫轻敲轿厢，把菲列特利加从纷乱的思绪里唤醒。负责接引她的人今天换成了卡介伦，微妙地捕捉到了她的心情。  
　　“您与杨的婚宴正在准备，请先……”  
　　“格林希尔小姐。”杨威利的突然出现打断了卡介伦的工作，头发还没梳好的他穿着大袖着物就从内庭走了过来。  
　　卡介伦鼓掌道：“哎呀，我们的新浪怎么还没到时间就出来了呢。”  
　　“在此之前，我有些话要和格林希尔小姐讲。”杨威利牵起菲列特利加的手，把人带到了后院。  
　　  
　　“小姐。”杨威利一时不知道怎么开口了，最后只吐出了一个称呼。  
　　菲列特利加点头作为回应，年轻美丽的脸庞笼罩在灯笼的红晕中。  
　　杨威利又把称呼换成了“格林希尔小姐”，菲列特利加有些生气地不理他。  
　　“菲列特利加。”  
　　从刚才起就一直牵住的手被加上了力道，菲列特利加分不清面前的这个人隐于云絮后的真心。  
　　“菲列特利加，你愿意嫁给我成为我的妻子吗？”冗杂的文字冲刷过脑海，最后出口的还是这句最简单的问话，如彷徨不去的月辉围绕在二人周围。  
　　“我的意思是，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？不只是今夜，而是从今往后的日日夜夜，你在哪里，我的心与影都与你在一起。”  
　　  
　　“秋风飒飒吹悠远，月在浮云隙处明”  
　　  
　　菲列特利加在伊屋侍女的帮助下换上了鲜红的色打褂，褐色长发被盘起，面着红妆，平日里英姿飒爽的武家小姐变得妩媚动人。  
　　充当婚宴的宴席在中庭举办，大半个伊屋的人都来讨杯酒喝。  
　　一双刻了菲列特利加名字的红色小筷摆在她的面前，卡介伦充作司仪念着御祓词和祈祷誓词，亚典波罗从腰带里抽出神乐笛，加入了鼓瑟吹箫的队伍。  
　　杨威利牵着菲列特利加由楼梯走到他的房间，留下身后仍在喧闹的宴席。  
　　三味线的声音和着歌声传来，两人似乎踩踏在飘忽的节拍上。  
　　房间内满目的红色和之前的冷清截然不同，床榻前的小桌上摆放了三只大小不一的酒杯。  
　　杨威利带着她以三三九度的礼仪喝完酒，在晃动的烛光中解开她的打褂。  
　　菲列特利加的脸在雪白的里衣映衬下反而更红了，她呆呆地看着杨威利披上她的红色大褂，拿出一只系了铃铛的扇子。  
　　“这还是我第一次做这种事情。”他这么说着，展开了那洒金的扇面，和着楼下隐约的乐声起舞。  
　　“缘结如锦，喧嚣华年。”浅浅的歌声中铃声穿梭，红轴的流光从金铃上洒满整个房间。  
　　“神玉鸣祝，铃传天音。”吟唱仿佛从神代绵延而来，往千万年后去。  
　　“偕老百年，约以白头。”打褂从他的肩头滑落，漫山红叶在一方天地间铺开。  
　　扇面停在菲列特利加的面前，一枚姻缘御守滑落到她的怀里。  
　　  
　　枫染龙田川，潺潺流水深。  
　　悠悠神代事，黯黯不曾闻。  
　　（5）  
　　　　从那晚之后，菲列特利加来伊屋的次数明显变少，若说是睡完就跑，财物却没少送来。老板得了好处，也懒得管杨威利的工作态度。  
　　“她总共就来了三次，怎么看得出变化？”亚典波罗问这话的时候啃着不知道哪家姑娘塞的苹果糖，和卡介伦蹲在后门口晒太阳。  
　　卡介伦把眼镜摘下来擦了擦，抬头往杨威利的楼上瞧了一眼，看不清。  
　　杨威利不在自己房里，老板虽然答应了允许他暂时歇业，但是花魁的义务还是要履行一下。此刻的他在楼下的屋里陪客人聊聊人生谈谈理想，尤里安皱着一张脸端茶倒水。  
　　“新婚之后她就再没来看过您了。”客人走后，收拾东西的尤里安还是憋不住了。  
　　“……没事少看点唐国的宫斗本子。”杨威利喝完杯底最后一口茶，让尤里安出去买点东西，自己溜达到后门，下午的阳光刺眼，他一时连门框的位置都看不清了。  
　　“哟，下班啦？”  
　　顺着熟悉的声音方向看去，先寇布不知道什么时候也加入了蹲点队伍，三个人按照领口敞开程度一字排开，背靠暗红的墙壁一脸惬意。  
　　杨威利低头看了一眼自己的衣服，让亚典波罗往先寇布那边挪一挪，自己插到了卡介伦和亚典波罗中间。  
　　　  
　　身后隐约传来练习乐器的声音，三味线在新人手里发出诡异的嘣嘣声。  
　　“弹棉花。”卡介伦评委发出评价。  
　　可能是一旁指导的老师看不下去了，亲自做示范。  
　　“银瓶乍破……什么来着？”亚典波罗评委点评失败。  
　　“银瓶乍破水浆迸。”杨威利给他接了下去，“不过不是很贴切，他弹的是秋怨。”  
　　　亚典波罗也不在意，伸手抓住从墙头飞过来的红叶，在袖子上蹭了蹭就放到嘴边吹起来，正是刚才师傅弹的调子。  
　　阳光和煦，房檐在墙上留下短短的影子，随着日光几不可见地寸寸挪动。路过的脚夫和他们打招呼，唤回了杨威利融化在日光里的思绪，又听见隐隐约约的铃声传来。  
　　先寇布眼尖，指着铃声传来的方向，众人看见金发的花魁带着红发的友人远远地路过，铃声大概来自他的脚铃。  
　　忽略掉身边先寇布他们不纯洁的讨论，杨威利想起那拉动铃纽时沉重的手感，还有自己和本坪铃声一样脆弱的心愿。他起身拍拍衣服，细小的灰尘弥散到阳光里。  
　　“你去哪儿？”  
　　“写信。”杨威利挠完头把两手揣进袖子，踩着两片红叶离开了颜色渐深的阳光。  
　　  
　　尤里安回来的时候，杨威利正对着信纸发呆，屋里只有桌上一盏小灯，在夜风里瑟瑟发抖。  
　　时值月朔，窗框里只有内廷的红枫堪称景色，如此也是伊屋众人看惯了的。尤里安不想打扰他，默默地帮他把散乱的书堆整理好，却发现杨威利今天没翻两页书。  
　　杨威利提笔想了想，还是放下，半晌他把信纸推到一边，取出平日里记笔记的本子，又和尤里安要过来那本没看几页的书。  
　　尤里安摇着头点亮一盏灯，杨威利的笔杆在窗台上摇摇晃晃。  
　　  
　　这边的信还没落笔，菲列特利加的书信先飞了过来。信里言简意赅地说明了她的请求，让伊屋派一位太夫陪同菲列特利加出席聚会，随信而来的重金自然落到了老板手里。  
　　杨威利拿着那封公文似的信看了两遍，又递给传信的卡介伦。卡介伦没接，他只能塞回袖子里。  
　　格林希尔小姐派来的人就在外面，说是要带杨威利提前去做身衣服，老板搓手的样子像极了苍蝇，点了一个仆从跟着杨威利。  
　　  
　　杨威利没想到菲列特利加就在洋装店门口等他，这是他第一次看到她穿洋装的样子。  
　　“先生……”菲列特利加看到他两步迎了上去，却半道停了下来，杨威利突然有种落空的感觉。  
　　他自己往前走几步，发现菲列特利加红着脸，手指藏在袖子里快要打结了。他笑着抚开她害羞的手指，轻轻牵在手里。  
　　洋装大多还是舶来品，成衣合不合身基本随缘，格林希尔家当然不会在这方面选择凑合。  
　　这家洋装店的老板是西洋来的裁缝，说的日语带着奇怪的腔调，手艺却是一等的好。  
　店里的人台上展示着成衣，布料将就，一看就和伊屋的便宜货不是一个档次。  
　　菲列特利加笑眯眯地看着老板给杨威利量尺寸，偶尔和杨威利目光交汇到，她就会有些羞涩地别过头去。  
　　杨威利追着她看，把他惹恼了，狠狠地瞪了回来。  
　　裁缝打断了他们的追逐游戏：“先生，平时在里边，你喜欢放左边还是放右边哪？”[1]  
　　杨威利：“我在哪里边呀？”  
　　“里面哪。”  
　　“里面什么呀？”  
　　“要是喜欢放右边呢，右边的裤线往左挪一点。要是喜欢放左边呢，左边的裤线往右挪一点。”  
　　菲列特利加没反应过来，呆呆地听他们对话。  
　　杨威利挠头：“这也要讲究的？”  
　　裁缝：“我们店贵就贵在讲究上嘛。”  
　　一旁的菲列特利加终于听懂了，赶紧捂了嘴差点笑出声。  
　　杨威利瞧了一眼菲列特利加，小声说道：“右边。”  
　　大概是上了年纪，裁缝的听力不太好：“什么，您大点声。”  
　　“咳……右边。”杨威利极快地吐出两个字。  
　　“先生喜欢放右边。”裁缝一笔一划认真记在本子上。  
　　出了裁缝店，菲列特利加背对着他，笑得肩膀发抖。杨威利俯身靠近她的耳朵：“左边还是右边，你不是确认过了吗？”  
　　  
　　菲列特利加跟着杨威利一起回到伊屋，意料之外的到访让负责人有些慌乱，杨威利挥挥手，把人带上楼随手关上了门。  
　　接吻的空隙里，菲列特利加瞟到桌上摊开的空白信纸，刚要开口问，就被杨威利堵了回去。  
　　“唔……你在写什么……”菲列特利加往桌子的方向爬过去，被杨威利压下，轻轻噬咬她的后颈。  
　　“什么都没有。”他解开菲利特里加衬衣的扣子，往里探去，柔软的胸部被包裹在内衣里。“今天，内外都是西洋风格呢。”他轻吻着她的耳根，丝毫没有把人放开的意思。  
　　菲列特利加挣扎着翻身坐起来，下半身的裙子还被杨威利压着动不了。  
　　“裙子要怎么解开？”杨威利在半身裙上摸索了半天，不得要领，正要从下面伸手进去。  
　　“你等等！”菲列特利加赶忙抓住他的手，自己解开了后面的扣子。  
　　杨威利压在裙子上不动弹，菲列特利加只能一点点往后蹭，后背碰到墙壁的时候，两条腿也终于没了包裹。  
　　“嗯？怎么还有啊？”杨威利对包裹着她臀部的布料发出了感叹。  
　　他自己的和服已经从肩上滑落，被腰带挡住堆积在腰上，他干脆把两只手抽出来。  
　　“这个要怎么解开。”他追着菲列特利加爬过去，没想得到答案就吻了上去。  
　　“唔……你没见过吗？”  
　　“我也不是什么都见过，什么都会的。”淡淡的酸味让杨威利心跳乱了一拍，他的手覆在菲列特利加的手上，随着她解开自己的胸衣。  
　　他终于能一头埋在自己想看的景色里。  
　　他嘴里含着温暖柔软的东西，说话都有些含糊不清，菲列特利加脑子沉沉地，也没听清他说了什么，只感觉他的唇顺着她脖颈的肌理，将火焰一路点到耳垂。  
　　等她发觉的时候，专门配合洋装穿的内裤已经被杨威利褪到脚踝了。  
　　“杨威利先生，您学得真快。”似是不满只有自己清凉，菲列特利加拉住杨威利的腰带，想要大着胆子扯开，没想到这腰带很是尽职，反倒是杨威利被扯了过来。  
　　他笑着从身后解开，堆积的布料顺着腰滑落，和菲列特利加的洋装混到了一起。  
　　  
　　摇晃间，那张信纸从桌角滑落，菲列特利加隐约看到上面空白一片，刚想伸手去捞，手背就被身后男人的手压住，食指交叉。  
　　“先生讲的话，你都没有认真听。”刘海的阴影遮住了他的眼睛，嘴角的弧度表示他在笑，身下的力道却没有放松，他把动摇的少女拉向自己，长发绕过她的脖子。  
　　“纸上什么都没有，想要告诉你的话都在我这里。”他抱紧了怀中人，喘息声渐重：“你想知道，我就都给你，好不好？”  
　（6）  
寸土寸金不止可以用来形容吉原的地价，大概用在花魁身上也很是贴切。太夫们身上的行头可不光是为了好看，更要紧的是衬托身价，闪闪发光的饰品更是恩客们如流星的诺言。  
　　  
　　“先生，有流星！”尤里安指着天边一闪而过的光亮，拉住了杨威利的衣袖。今天伊屋的澡堂大清扫，两人只得抱着小木盆，踢踏着木屐去公共澡堂。  
　　天气已经开始转凉，红叶渐深没入夜色，偶有烂熟透红的果子被碾碎在路边，陷入时间一去不回的车辙里。  
　　杨威利被他冷不丁拉了一把，差点没站稳，下意识伸手乱扶，一把抓住了尤里安柔软的头发。少年笑眯眯地站住不动，等他自己站稳，头顶传来的温度让他有些不舍。  
　　星辰燃尽只在刹那，除了少年脱口而出的惊呼，便什么也不剩下了。  
　　“走吧。”站定的杨威利拉了拉衣服，红漆的木屐往前跨了一步，又一步，再一步。  
　　  
　　杨威利得了闲，不代表伊屋也可以悠哉度日。换上冬衣之前，吉原的店家都要铆足了力气再拉足人气。最近帝屋似乎有些不太平，之前风头正盛的金发花魁不似乎不是个好拿捏的主，帝屋的老板也不知道被灌了什么迷魂汤，竟是任由他折腾。  
　　卡介伦眼睛看着杂工们撅着屁股来来回回清理澡堂，心里却在盘算其他杂七杂八的事情。不管是老板扔在他头上的杂务，还是杨威利心里的小算盘，他都得做好准备。  
　　头疼。  
　　他摘下眼镜，就着衣摆擦了擦，转身回房去了。  
　　他也是想不到，杨威利出去洗个澡都能带点情况回来。  
　　  
　　“从哪儿捡的？”卡介伦再度出现在伊屋门厅的时候，眼镜又带了回去。  
　　“我们洗澡回来的时候，它跟在后面，喵呜喵呜地叫。”尤里安还学了两句猫叫。  
　　杨威利抱着他的小木盆，有些无奈地站在门口，长发用绳结松松地系在胸口，一只黑白的猫咪蹲坐在他的盆里，有一下没一下地拨弄着杨威利的的发梢。  
　　卡介伦揉了揉跳动的太阳穴，想要把猫从杨威利的怀里拿出来，没想到被小猫呲牙警告。“不是说一定要赶走，只是如果养在你屋里，也不方便吧？”卡介伦只得收回手，有些发愁地看着开始打哈欠的小猫，“它怎么一点紧张感都没有啊。”  
　　“在杨的怀里，很难有紧张感吧？”先寇布也洗完澡回来了，掀开帘子探进来一个脑袋，从杨威利背后瞧那只小猫，刚伸出手就也被呲牙警告了。  
　　“呦呵，还挺神气，谁都不服啊，就叫你大将好了。”  
　　“不要随意取名字啊，取了名字就赶不走了。”卡介伦发出抗议的声音。  
　　“那就留下吧，猫咪可以招财呢！”尤里安顺杆爬，自告奋勇去烧热水给猫洗澡。　　  
　　几个人手忙脚乱地打了热水给猫洗干净，猫一擦干就挂在杨威利衣服上不下来了，尤里安怕抓坏了衣服，没敢生拉硬拽，只能任由大将歪在杨威利怀里打呼噜。  
　　“哎，格林希尔小姐要是知道了，会不会吃醋啊。”尤里安抱着要洗的衣服，留下这么一句话离开了。  
　　杨威利笑着从榻榻米上爬起来，抱着猫坐到了小几前，笔杆在灯光中不停晃动。  
　　  
　　第二天是伊屋早就定好去画宣传画的日子，几位当家的太夫都要去约好的浮世绘画师那里画像，或制成图册给客人们挑选，或印成画单分发张贴。  
　　杨威利一大早就被尤里安从被窝里拉了出来，往身上挂了不知道多少零零碎碎的饰品，脑袋上也久违地插了一大把花簪。  
　　他和菲列特利加相见的时候很少做什么打扮，大约是他心里清楚，那个女孩眼里只有他本身。  
　　大将赖在杨的身上不肯放人，尤里安干脆找了个红色，绑上金色的铃铛，给它做了个脖环。  
　　就这样，杨威利抱着猫，带着伊屋的几个男人嬉闹着往绘屋走去。  
　　  
　　他们到的时候，林兹刚准备好颜料，客客气气地和杨威利打招呼，招呼他们自己随意。林兹给伊屋画了好几年的画，和这群不着调的太夫们熟的很。  
　　“我最近学了西洋的炭笔技法，你们要不要试一试？”  
　　亚典波罗从怀里掏出一个私藏的苹果，一边啃一边在屋子里到处晃悠，眼睛游离在各种春画上。  
　　“这个不错，章鱼吹箫。”波布兰的嘴空得很，一点也不吝惜评价。  
　　亚典波罗一个苹果啃完，到处找扔果核的地方，被林兹赶出去扔。  
　　  
　　卡介伦看了两幅林兹的“新技法”素描，点了点头：“可以画两幅小像试试，主要的还是老样子。”  
　　“今年尤里安要上画册了吧，小伙子先来吧？”  
　　尤里安虽然早就知道会有这么一天，但当这样的日子真的近在眼前的时候，多少还是会有些犹豫。他抬头看了看杨威利，有些羡慕一直窝在他怀里的大将。  
　　“难得人都在，先把集体的画了吧。”一直没说话的杨威利开了口，带着人往凳子那边走，其他人也跟了上来。一群男人推推挤挤，把杨威利和尤里安围在了中间，最后竟是给大将留了个最佳位置。  
　　这张“杨威利抱猫图”后来成了杨太夫留在吉原的最后一张合像。  
　　  
　　“成了，杨先生和尤里安留下画个单人的，其他人的我过两天去伊屋给你们画。”林兹放下笔，合像的底稿已经打好了，众人赶紧活动身体，大将早就在杨的怀了睡着了。  
　　卡介伦早就和林兹打过招呼，杨威利过两天要出去陪客人赴宴，只能留下来画完再走。  
　　“炭笔画可以帮我画一张吗？我想收藏。”杨威利对林兹提出了请求，并表示自己会付额外的钱。  
　　林兹没要他的钱：“给杨先生画像，要什么钱。”  
　　  
　　杨威利回到伊屋的时候，一路踩着渐渐冷却的夕阳，却怎么也追不上褪去的余晖。  
　　当他推开房间的门，却发现菲列特利加坐在桌前等他，笑容仿佛融雪的暖阳。  
　　“你来了。”  
　　  
　　大将甚是乖巧地匐在菲列特利加脚边，兀自舔着黑白的毛皮，脖子上的铃铛响声细碎，挠得人心口痒痒。  
　　杨威利的西服做好了，菲列特利加正好有借口送衣服来找他，此刻正靠着他，翻着他囤积的书，时不时抬头看两眼看书做笔记的杨威利。  
　　菲列特利加也说不清自己到底喜欢这个男人哪里，只要能一直看着他在灯光下看书写字偶尔打个盹，就会有莫名的幸福感从心口溢出。如果是和这个人一起，去到哪里都是她的梦乡吧。  
　　她放下书趴在榻榻米上，一手撑着脑袋，一手摆弄大将。生人勿进的大将对菲列特利加倒是极为亲近，没一会儿就翻着肚皮撒欢，脖子上的铃铛叮咚。  
　　杨威利听到铃铛声变响，转头看过来，正对上菲列特利加的视线。  
　　“看什么呢？”明知故问。  
　　“看你呀。”少女的声音藏在铃声里，直白又执着。  
　　他侧过身子，背靠桌子，拍拍自己的腿，“过来。”  
　　“你是叫我，还是叫猫？”菲列特利加不安分的因子开始发作，提着大将学猫叫，墙壁上的影子像极了玩闹的猫咪。  
　　不等杨威利回答，她自己放下大将马上凑了过去，头枕在杨威利的腿上，仰面看着他：“你看书，我看你。”  
　　被看的人先是笑着拿起书看了一会儿，又默默放下，却发现腿上的脑袋已经昏昏欲睡。他轻轻撤开腿，准备把人抱到床|上去，菲列特利加却是一下醒了过来，一把抓住了他的袖子。  
　　“我哪儿都不会去，放心。”杨威利突然想起了前夜划过天际的流星，它或许昭示了秋天的离去已无可挽留。他背着光，菲列特利加看不清他的表情，反而加重了手上的力道。  
　　直到微凉的吻落在她的唇上，“我就在这里，在你的身边。”  
　　  
　　大将被拎着脖子从门口扔出去的时候，睁着两只大眼，并不清楚发生了什么。

 

　　  
　　雨开始下的时候，那套定做的西装终于派上了用场。格林希尔家的轿厢一早就把杨威利接走，为晚上的宴会做准备。路过隅田川的时候，他卷起窗口的竹帘，向外看去。  
　　  
　　雨云遮蔽日光看不出天时，灰色沿着天幕流淌到沿街的房屋上，朱红的漆料仿佛被浸泡剥离，跌入西去的河水。  
　　“请停一下。”杨威利敲了敲厢壁，待轿厢停稳后，拿起手边的伞钻了出来。散落河川的红色并不是他的错觉，雨中沉默的山茶花比他手中的红纸伞还要艳丽两分。他摘下一枝花叶，雨水收拢在金色的花蕊里，这大概是今年最后的雨水了。  
　　  
　　到达格林希尔家的时候，雨也快要停了。他依旧撑着伞，等着菲列特利加扑到他怀里，还没来得及把手伸到怀里，就被她拉着往屋里走，倾斜的红伞在依稀透露的晨光里划出一片影。  
　　路过庭院的时候，又是一丛山茶。  
　　雨已经完全停了，菲列特利加松开手，杨威利收好伞靠着廊柱放好，似是闲聊般问她：“你家怎么会种这个花？”菲列特利加接过侍女递过来的毛巾，擦掉头发上的水汽，还没来得及顾得上睫毛上的水滴：“母亲喜欢，父亲又没有那么多顾忌，也就让它们这般开了。”  
　　“母亲走的这些年，它们却开的还是这么好。”  
　　  
　　上回在伊屋杨威利试过了西装，不知怎的竟是大了一点，菲列特利加那晚上环抱了一下他的腰，发现这锅甩不得裁缝身上，这个人这些天不知怎么瘦了一圈。  
　　改过再送回来的衣服穿在身上正正好好，只是脑后挽起的长发看上去有些奇怪。菲列特利加把脸埋在他的头发里，呢喃着说道：“哎……真不想把你还回去啊。”  
　　  
　　莱因哈特走到伊屋的门口的时候，正看到尤里安蹲在门口的石头前，躲在伞下摆弄什么东西。听到背后有声响，尤里安赶忙回头，露出了蹲在石头上，脖子上系着铃铛的猫。  
　　得知了杨威利不在，莱因哈特沉思片刻，留下书信便转身离开。卡介伦从门口溜了出来，目送着金发的背影远去。大将不耐烦地甩头，脖子山的铃铛响个不停，尤里安想起来，从前远远瞧见莱因哈特时能听到的脚铃声已经消失不见了。  
　　“你和这猫蹲门口干什么呢？”  
　　杨威利一早被接走后，尤里安做完了杂务没事干，就抱着大将蹲在门口摆弄了半天。“这个姿势怎么样？”尤里安捏着大将软软的爪子摆出了招财的动作，猫咪不情愿的喵呜声拉得老长。“雨停了啊……”他和大将玩的太专注，也没有注意到自己衣服的下摆早就打湿了。  
　　  
　　格林希尔先生不在家，杨威利莫名地松了一口气，只不过这份轻松只维持到得知格林希尔先生也会出现在宴席上为止了。  
　　“父亲最近不知道为什么忙得很。”菲列特利加为杨威利整理领口，选了几条领带都感觉颜色不合适，她打结的手法明显还很生疏，却对这夫妻般的相处乐在其中。  
　　小姑娘的脑袋一直在自己脖子周围蹭来蹭去，杨威利只能抓了她的手，随手拿了个领结放到她手上。菲列特利加好像对这个蝴蝶结不太满意，自己翻出一条丝带，打算系个丝带领结。  
　　“格林希尔先生，最近经常去大奥吗？”杨威利觉得自己努力过了，干脆放弃挣扎，任由毛茸茸的脑袋在自己眼皮子底下晃悠。菲列特利加正把他的头发从绕过脖后的丝带里抽出来，双手忙的不亦乐乎，闻言手上的动作顿了一下。  
　　“没有，我也不知道他都往哪儿去了，看着不像是去大奥。”说话的时候，她抬头望着杨威利。  
　　屋檐上的水滴已经断了，天光还是没能从积雨云里逃出来。  
　　杨威利想低头吻这双眼，还没来得及低头就被打好结的菲列特利加转身错过。“父亲他，前阵去了一趟萨摩，还带来不少特产切子回来，太阳底下亮晶晶的特别好看。”菲列特利加背对着他挽起自己的头发，喊了侍女和自己去换衣服。  
　　  
　　杨威利的将棋技术相当的烂，伊屋的将棋子快被他摸光了。卡介伦捏着莱因哈特留下的信，想起了杨威利来的那天的场景。  
　　“好久不见了，学长。”  
　　倒是一脸震惊的自己显得比较滑稽，“你不在萨摩好好蹲着，怎么跑到江户来了。”  
　　“说来话长，我想我们有的是时间慢慢说。”杨威利的表情说不上是随遇而安还是懵懂无知，找了个空地就盘腿坐了下来，表情还是一如既往地没有紧迫感。  
　　卡介伦蹲在他旁边，取下眼镜擦了下不存在的灰尘又带了回去，拍拍他的肩膀。  
　　“嘶，轻点，疼……”杨威利的眉头皱了起来。  
　　“挨打了？”  
　　这是先寇布对他俩说的第一句话。  
　　  
　　卡介伦喊来正和先寇布一起锻炼的尤里安，告诉了他杨威利晚上要去的宴会的地址，“这封信一定亲手交给他。”  
　　尤里安点点头，刚要出门就听见卡介伦又说道：“最好不要让格林希尔小姐看到。”  
　　　  
　　


End file.
